Flexible bands provided with light emitting diodes (flexible LED bands) are known which are separable and are provided with a self-adhesive back. For example, the flexible LINEARlight series from the company OSRAM is known, from which a LED band wound up on a reel is available (for example the series LM1X), wherein depending on the design the overall module comprises from 120 to 600 LEDs. The basic size of the overall module (length×width×height) is 6400 mm×10 mm×3 mm. The basic size of the smallest unit comprising 10 LEDs (length×width) is 140 mm×10 mm. By accurate cutting the overall module may be separated into units comprising 10 LEDs or multiples thereof without losses in function. The minimum bending radius of the LED band is 2 cm. The LED band has a self-adhesive back. In order to avoid shortages during mounting onto a metallic basis isolation between the basis and the LED band has to be provided instead of solder contacts.
As a protection against humidity or dust it is known to varnish the LED band. Furthermore, as a protective sheath for LED bands of the flexible LED series silicone tubes (company Neo Neon) or a silicone sealing (company Vossloh Schwabe) are known. With these protective sheathes limitations exist with regard to a feasible overall length (which particularly is strongly limited when using a sealing solution) and with regard to the ability of modular separation and the corresponding necessary sealing at the cutting location.